motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Good Son
The Good Son is a 1993 American thriller film directed and produced by Joseph Ruben. The film was distributed by 20th Century Fox and was released on September 24, 1993. Plot After Mark Evan's mother, Janice, passes away, his father Jack takes him to his extended family to stay for a few weeks while he goes away on a business trip. Mark is introduced to uncle Wallace and aunt Susan, and befriends their children, Henry and Connie. However, Henry disturbs Mark after he reveals his infant brother, Richard, drowned some time ago, showing a fascination with death. As Mark bonds with Susan, Henry begins to show increasing signs of sociopathic tendecies, including killing a dog with a nail gun and causing a traffic pileup on the street, but Mark is intimidated into not telling Wallace and Susan. When Henry insinuates that he'll kill Connie, Mark watches her at the park and sleeps in her room. However, Henry takes Connie out ice skating one day and throws her onto thin ice, where she falls into the lake and nearly drowns, but is rescued by bystanders. Mark warns Susan that Henry attempted to kill Connie, but Susan refuses to believe him. However, Susan begins to become suspicious of Henry when he sneaks into Connie's room. Henry later on lies to Mark's psychologist, Alice Davenport, feigning innocence in the matter. When Mark reveals his bond with Susan to Henry, he insinuates that he may kill her. Later on, Mark destroys the house's food, believing Henry to have poisoned it. Susan later finds the rubber ducky that Richard had played with the night he drowned, which Henry had hidden. Henry angrily claims that the rubber ducky belonged to him before it was Richard's, after which he takes the toy and throws it down a well. Later on, Henry makes it more blatant to Mark that he will kill Susan, to which Mark threatens Henry with a pair of scissors. Wallace sees this and locks Mark in the den. Shortly afterwards, Susan and Henry go on a walk through the forest, where she asks him if he killed Richard. Henry implies that he did and lures Susan to a cliff, where he shoves her off. As Susan dangles from the cliffside, Mark, who had freed himself, arrives and battles Henry. The two boys struggle while Susan climbs up the cliff, with the confrontation resulting in the boys rolling off the side of the cliff. Susan catches both of them, but realizes she can only save one and reluctantly lets Henry fall to his death. Mark later returns to Arizona, where he contemplates Susan's decision to save him instead of Henry, wondering if she would've made the same choice again. However, he knows he'll never ask her. Cast *Macaulay Culkin as Henry Evans. *Elijah Wood as Mark Evans. *Wendy Crewson as Susan Evans. *David Morse as Jack Evans. *Daniel Hugh Kelly as Wallace Evans. *Quinn Culkin as Connie Evans. *Jacqueline Brooks as Alice Davenport. *Ashley Crow as Janice Evans. *Guy Strauss as Arizona Doctor. *Keith Brava as Doctor. *Jerem Goodwin as Factory Worker. *Andria Hall as Reporter. *Bobby Huber as Axe Man. *Mark Stefanich as Ice Man. *Susan Hopper as Woman at Rescue. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Thriller films Category:Drama films Category:R-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:1990s films